London Calling
You're New Canton Runner 5, and you're a long way from home. There are secrets and lies in the Big Smoke, and you'll need to think fast to survive. Cast *New Canton Runner 5 *Robbie *Diana Duncan-Petley Plot Maybe It's Because I'm A Londoner You’re in London. You meet Robbie, but your introduction is cut short by the appearance of ten zombies heading your way. The Sound Of The Underground Robbie leads you into St Paul's tube station - their base of operations. You meet Diana who is eager to put you straight to work. The Bank Job Robbie and Diana explain that their team is drilling into a Comansys vault, where they believe there to be items essential to the survival of the human race. Building Purge In 10 Minutes Robbie congratulates you as Diana drills the final hole through the wall. You push the wall down and despite inhaling a lungful of dust, you're in. Step Away From The Door Diana's tone changes; she orders Robbie to obey her, and his failure to do so leads to his demise. She demands you to hand over the bafflers. Run, Canton, Run Diana reveals that she was a Comansys double agent all along who needed to retrieve the vital piece of equipment that you are holding. Transcript ROBBIE: Oi! Oi! footsteps Think I’m supposed to be meeting you. I know we said St. Paul’s, but - sniffles This is London, innit? Things change fast. One of them blocks full of zombie bankers collapsed last night. It’s not safe here. sniffles I’m Robbie, anyway. You must be Runner Five from New Canton, here to help us out, learn what we know. Yeah, I know - no names, no pack-drill. Robbie may not even be my real name. crash Got no time to be wandering days around the ruins of London, staring in awe at what used to be a mighty city, eerily empty and wrecked. Look behind you! moans Don’t know how you do it out in the sticks, but when we see a crowd of zombies here, mate, we run! ROBBIE: I’ll give it to you – you’re a good runner. Come on, down into St. Paul’s tube station. Underground’s safer than above. Well, mostly. It’s where our base of operations is, anyway. Sleeping in sealed tube carriages, using station offices and equipment, whole thing lit by the emergency generators. Down these stairs, hurry! zombie moans, gate rattling shut That’s it, grill closed. Okay. sniffles a bomb Ten second fuse – come on, run! Got to get behind that door at the end of the tunnel, run! shuts, bomb explodes Got them! I suppose you’re thinking, “Bombs? Zombies? Leave it out! Parts everywhere, infection risk!” Nah, though. We’ve worked it out. Enclosed space, a little thing we call the “zed shred”. Sort of bomb, innit? Lots of bits of shrapnel wrapped around acid packets. Just enough firepower to get through the skull and burn. Takes eighty percent of them down first time. Only works in tight space, mind. Or the acid would just blow away and not like, sit around with the fumes slowly dissolving them. Anyway, follow me! Yeah, through here, and then – welcome to the Underground, where the last surviving humans in London have made their home! Yeah, well, I suppose it’s not much to look at right here, but you should see what we’ve done with Oxford Circus! DIANA: Robbie, you alright? Is this that extra pair of hands they promised? ROBBIE: Yeah. Diana, meet New Canton’s Runner Five. DIANA: Bit of a mouthful. ROBBIE: Says Diana Duncan-Pedley! DIANA: Oy, you know I don’t go by that anymore! New Canton Runner Five, I hearby christen you “Canton”. Follow me. Nice jogging pace. No tiring yourself out, Canton. We’ve got a job for you. ROBBIE: See up ahead? Our team’s drilling into the vault of Comansys Technologies. DIANA: That building was sealed tighter than a gnat’s ass when the zoms first appeared, but we’ve got good intel that they’re stuff in here that we need – that the human race needs. ROBBIE: Plus we found that baffler. Weird thing – makes some kind of ultrasonic noise, we think. Keeps zoms away. One hundred foot radius! DIANA: If only we could work out how they blooming did it, we’d make a million! Or kill a million zombies, eh? Still, they knew something about zoms at Comansys, and we want to find out what. LONDON SURVIVOR: Zombies in Stairway Four! ROBBIE: Bloody Norah! Thought we had that one secured. Oi, Canton, do us a favor – take this zed shred grenade, lead them down that long side tunnel. There’s a door at the end, see it? Go through the door, throw the bomb, close the door behind you. All three zombies smashed to smithereens. Then come back here. We’re nearly into the vault, and that’s where you’ll come in handy. Go on, go! running ROBBIE: You done well, mate. You done well. How are we doing? DIANA: Good. Really good. stops There! We’re through on this side! Now, if we can just all push together. LONDON SURVIVOR: Come on, everyone push here survivors struggle, wall collapses DIANA: coughs We’re in! ROBBIE: coughs Canton, you’re with me. Gas mask on, just in case. See this map? We’re heading for the fourth floor. That’s where our intel says the stuff we’re looking for is. Diana? DIANA: You, me, and Canton into the belly of the beast. We’ve heard you’re a bit of an expert at this type of situation. AUTOMATED VOICE: Unauthorized entrance detected. Automatic building pad in ten minutes. ROBBIE: Better hurry up, then, innit? AUTOMATED VOICE: All personnel leave the building. DIANA: Should be somewhere over that side of the building. ROBBIE: What are we looking for again? Little black box? DIANA: Yeah. Three little black linked boxes, to be precise. Our intel tells us that’s an early form of one of these bafflers we found. We should be able to make some ourselves after this. ROBBIE: Look, there! Behind the glass in that lab. Name on the door – Hubner. DIANA: Amazing! Our informant was right, here they are! Here they bloody are! After all this time! rattles ROBBIE: Locked! Never mind – five finger discount, innit? shatters Here, Canton, you take these. If I can just reach through, there are some files behind that look like they might have - DIANA: Step away from the glass, Robbie. ROBBIE: Diana, what the bloody hell do you think you’re - DIANA: I don’t want to have to tell you again. ROBBIE: What the flipping hell is this about, Diana? Stop pointing that blooming gun at me! DIANA: Yes, I suppose threats are a little ineffective without follow-through. Sorry, Robbie, I rather liked you. gunshots dies AUTOMATED VOICE: Automatic building pad in five minutes. DIANA: Now, Canton, better hand those over to me, don’t you think? DIANA: Yes, you’ve been very helpful to us, Canton. You all have – Robbie, and the rest. We needed someone to brave zombie-infested London to get us back into our own building. Some vital equipment was left here. A slight miscalculation. Now, that’s right, just turn around slowly and hand me that device. shatters Ahh! Don’t you bloody dare – opens and shuts, DIANA shouts AUTOMATED VOICE: Automatic building pad in ninety seconds. DIANA: You’ll never escape, Canton. We’re everywhere. We’re in everything. How do you think we knew you were coming? We’ve been following your movements from the start. AUTOMATED VOICE: Automatic building pad in sixty seconds. Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight - DIANA: Oh, shut up. AUTOMATED VOICE: system beeps Code accepted. Automatic building pad suspended. DIANA: I can see you on our security cameras, New Canton Runner Five. I see you’re running. Yes, you’d better run. You’d better bloody run, Five, because we’re coming for you. Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two